El regreso
by Endway2000
Summary: Dos familias enfrentadas por un largo tiempo. Dos jovenes amantes que haran lo que sea para estar juntos. Una pelea, un romance oculto y una puerta rota. Fic futuro, OCxOC. BubblegumxMarceline. FinnxPrincesa Flama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola damas, caballero y demas! Bueno, el primer fic de Hora de Aventura... mas o menos...**

**Realmente estos son los OC que invente un dia, no se porque razon o como, jaja. Tengo idea para hacer un fic mas extenso (o mas bien, varias ideas con las cuales armar un fic), un fic Futuro... pero hice esta como una primera caracterizacion de los personajes... Y PIDO SUS CONSEJOS!**

**Si pueden darme su opinion y sus criticas constructivas sobre si se entiende la personalidad de los personajes y que opinan de la escritura, me ayudan a mejorar!**

**Disfrutenlo!**

_Sumario: Dos familias enfrentadas por un largo tiempo. Dos jovenes amantes que haran lo que sea para estar juntos. Una pelea, un romance oculto y una puerta rota._

_**Genero: Romance/Humor**_  
_**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Hora de Aventura ni sus personajes, solo mis OC.**_

* * *

-¡Estas arruinando mi vida!- Grito mientras azotaba la puerta. Giro el cerrojo y se retiro hacia la cama, sin despegar su vista del cerrojo. No hubo ruido de pasos, pero supuso que alguien subía hasta su alcoba. Unos golpes fuertes probaron que tenía razón.

-Abre la puerta.- Dijo con aspereza la reina vampiro, intentando mantener la calma y no avivar el fuego del pleito entre ellos. –Belcebú Bubblegum Abadeer, si no abres la MALDITA puerta ahora te juro que…

-¿Que harás? ¿Me castigaras? ¿Me enviaras a mi cuarto? ¿A la Nocheosfera? Adelante.- Grito desafiante. La puerta tembló y se agito, amenazando con partirse en miles de pedazos, mientras un puño pasaba a través de ella, provocando un sonoro estruendo.

El muchacho palideció (mas aun, si es posible) al ver el amenazante brazo que se retorcía a través del recién creado agujero en su puerta, clavándose astillas de dulce mientras palpaba la desquebrajada superficie en busca del picaporte. Se hizo silencio, mientras el brazo rebuscaba, hasta que puso sus manos en el picaporte.

El joven sudaba frío. La mano se puso sobre el picaporte, solo para luego apartarse, falta de interés. -¿Sabes que? Olvídalo.- Resonaron, ahora claramente, los tacones de la reina vampiro mientras descendían las escaleras. –No tengo tiempo para esto.-

Belcebú seco el sudor de su frente y observo la puerta. Desquebrajada, se mantenía en su lugar solo gracias a las bisagras, y un agujero del tamaño de un puño se encontraba en su centro. Bel agradeció a Glob por el autocontrol de su madre, pensando que podría haber sido peor. Mucho peor.

En estos momentos, la cama parecía el lugar más cómodo y seguro del mundo. Apartado de todo y de todos, donde nadie podía hacerle daño, ni siquiera su propia familia.

¿Por qué habían discutido? Ya no lo recordaba. Una cosa llevo a la otra. Su madre podía ser difícil de tratar. Todo es un juego para ella. Y el mismo tiene un temperamento irascible y, bien lo sabe, una actitud de sabelotodo.

_¿Fue porque hice la fiesta de fantasmas? _Pensó, _¿O fue porque explote la torre oeste del castillo ayer? _No podía recordarlo. No que importara tampoco, total y pronto se le pasaría. El mismo ya no estaba enojado. Aunque claro, no estaba tan arrepentido como para disculparse.

Sintió el golpecito de una piedra junto a su ventana. No tuvo que ver quien era, pues ya lo sabía perfectamente. Abrió la ventana y desenrollo una escalera plegable que guardaba junto a su cama. Pronto tuvo a su lado a un joven con un gorro de conejo, cabello anaranjado y ojos de fuego que lo veían intensamente.

-Conejito, ¿que tal?- Saludo Belcebú, haciendo fruncir el seño al otro muchacho.

-¡Oye si vengo hasta aquí para ver como estas al menos salúdame como es debido, hombre!- el cabello del muchacho se elevo en llamas al aire. Belcebú extendió su brazo hacia el joven, quien le respondió con un choque de puños. – ¡Así esta mejor!- Su cabello volvió a la normalidad. Belcebú sonrío ante la vitalidad natural del muchacho de fuego.

El chico se metió al cuarto y se sentó en la cama junto a su amigo, cerrando la ventana al entrar. Acerco su rostro a Belcebú y puso un beso rápido en sus labios.

-Gracias por venir, Lumiere.-

-¡Jaja cuando quieras!-

-¿Te llego mi mensaje?-

-¡Que si me llego!- Lumiere extendió su brazo y revelo un bulto por debajo de su camisa. Se levanto las mangas de su camiseta azul y roja y un escarabajo hecho de azúcar negra, que llevaba un listón con una nota, se despego de su brazo, dejando una marca roja y palpitante donde antes estaba mordiendo a Lumiere. – ¡Tenes que encontrar otra forma de contactarme! Estoy lleno de picaduras del insecto ese, y sabes que NO me gustan los insectos.- Enfatizo la ultima oración como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Belcebú rió por los gestos de su "amigo". –Si enviara un pájaro cualquiera al Reino del Fuego, terminaría todo chamuscado. ¿Los pájaros mensajeros no crecen en los árboles sabias? ¡Pero lo escarabajos de azúcar si!...

-Aja si, lo que digas.- Mientras Belcebú explicaba el origen de los escarabajos de azúcar –tal como si fuera lo mas interesante de todo Ooo (y no lo era, ni se acercaba), Lumiere robo la almohada de la cabecera de la enorme cama y se acostó junto al otro chico, de manera que sus pies queden acostados en los muslos de Belcebú; no realmente porque la cama no fuera grande para estar los dos acostados uno junto al otro, sino solo porque le gustaba tener una vista completa de su novio mientras se juntaban a conversar y a tontear (que era bastante seguido). –Entonces…- Dirigió su mirada a la puerta, gesto que Belcebú entendió y dejo su explicación. – ¿Te peleaste con tu mama?-

-No, lo hicieron termitas come-azúcar.- Se burlo sarcástico por la ridícula pregunta. En verdad… ¿cuantas criaturas en Ooo hay que puedan romper una puerta de un puñetazo Y vivan en el Dulce castillo?

-¿EN SERIO?- Dio un salto de la cama (tirando a Belcebú de ella en el camino) y ya se encontraba junto a la puerta, buscando por el agujero alguno de los mencionados insectos. –ALGEBRANTASTICO! ¡Las voy a buscar y me las voy a comer!

-Lumiere…- Chillo Belcebú desde el suelo, fastidiado.

-¿Que?-

-Me pelee con mi mama Marcy…- Lumiere intercambio miradas entre su novio y la puerta, para dejar escapar un simple "aaaah". –Si, ya lo sabia.-

Volvieron a su posición inicial: Lumiere acostado en el borde de la cama con las piernas sobre el regazo de Belcebú, y este sentado, apoyado en la cabecera de la cama y descansando su cabeza contra la ventana detrás de si, mientras jugaba con los cordones de las botas rojas de su novio.

-Entonces… ¿que paso?-

-Solo… aggh.- Gruñó, sin saber que decir. Intento buscar las palabras, o más bien, sacar las palabras que estaban amontonadas en el fondo de su garganta. –Toda esta situación… es una mierda, ¿no?-

-Si si…-

-Y nuestros padres, son… ¡ugh!-

-¡Totalmente!-

-¿Y puedes creer que…?

-No, ¡todavía no caigo!- Se dieron cuenta de que estaban completando la frase del otro y se largaron a reír alegremente. –Jajaja flaco, somos como esas parejas cursis de las películas viejas.-

-Siii claro, ¡pero vos sos la novia!-

-¿Que? ¡No, claro que no!- Lumiere hizo un gesto de enfado, aunque supiera que su novio solo jugaba con el. – ¡La novia sos vos! Vos sos el que tiene el cabello rosita- Se lanzo al cuello de Belcebú y comenzó a estrangularlo juguetonamente. El vampiro no se dejo abusar, y pronto comenzó a flotar por toda la habitación, arrastrando al chico ardiente por todos lados, ambos riendo y jugando. Finalmente se soltaron y cayeron en la cama juntos, uno al lado del otro, aun tomándose de las manos y totalmente faltos de aire de tanto reír.

-Pero…- Dijo Belcebú, interrumpiendo la alegría del ambiente. –En verdad lamento lo que hizo mi madre.- Lumiere apretó mas fuerte la mano del semi vampiro, sin apartarle los ojos de encima, mientras lo dejaba hablar. –Quiero decir… que mi mama encerrara a la tuya en una lámpara gigante durante tantos años. No puedo imaginar lo que se siente.-

_No tienes que preocuparte por esas tonterías _pensó Lumiere, pero ese pensamiento nunca vio la luz.

-Y pienso que todo esta situación, esta pelea entre nuestras familias y que nos jode a nosotros… es todo culpa de ella. De MI mama Bonni, la persona mas centrada e inteligente que conozco.- Su expresión se hacia mas amarga mientras mas hablaba. Su voz se cargaba de más frustración con cada palabra. -Y enterarme ahora de que en el fondo es una hija de…- Belcebú cerro sus ojos, tratando de ahuyentar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. –No quiero…- Se detuvo un instante. Su voz cortada por los leves sollozos.

Lumiere no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sintiendo su dolor como propio. Sintiendo las lagrimas del príncipe vampiro en sus propios ojos.

-No quiero que pienses que por ser ella mi madre, yo también soy...-

-Basta.- Respondió Lumiere, de manera tajante y segura.

-Pero yo…-

-¡Nada de eso, basta!- Belcebú llego a ver a Lumiere sobre si mismo, con sus brazos a sus costados y su rodilla en medio de sus propias piernas, sin saber exactamente como se movió tan rápido sin que el lo notara.

-Escucha Bel, sabes que te adoro. Eres… ¡la personas mas asombrosa que conozco!- Un notorio sonrojo apareció en el rostro del mencionado, cuyos ojos Lumiere no dejo de mirar ni por un momento. –Quiero decir… Por favor, ¡eres súper asombroso! No te da miedo nada, siempre estas listo para salir de aventura y patear los traseros de monstruos, demonios y abuelitas fantasmas. –Belcebú sonrío, recordando una vez más aquella fiesta de fantasmas. –Eres súper confiable… y puedes hacer cosas asombrosas que nadie mas puede. Como volar y llevarme contigo y-y todo eso que haces con la ciencia, ¡es genial!.. No entiendo nada de nada de eso, ¡pero se que es supercalifragilistico!-La sonrisa del joven se hizo mas amplia, mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. –Eres leal y has recibido mas de un tiro por mi… siempre estas hay para cuidar mi trasero.- Con el dorso de su mano seco las lagrimas de la mejilla izquierda de Bel. –Así que no me pidas que no piense mal de ti, porque no podría hacerlo ni aunque lo intentara, porque SE como eres, y así eres… eres….- Se le trabo la lengua y tartamudeo las ultimas palabras.

Sin decir nada, Bel beso a Lumiere en los labios, en un intenso y caliente ataque contra la desprevenida boca del Príncipe del Fuego, quien no tardo en responder con calidez y afecto. Con sus manos, comenzó a acariciar su anaranjada piel, lanzando descargas eléctricas al joven en cada zona en la que tocaba, y clavando ocasionalmente las uñas en su piel solo para escuchar el placentero gemido que escapaba de sus labios.

Estaba realmente sorprendido. Lumiere no es la clase de persona que sabe que palabras usar, o que sabe muchas palabras en general, pero ese tal vez fue el mejor y más tierno discurso que alguien podría haberle dado.

Estaba muy agradecido de tenerlo. Y muy feliz.

Lumiere no se contuvo tampoco y saboreo la boca del joven, la cual el conocía perfectamente. Metió sus manos debajo de la camisa de Bel y comenzó a acariciar su piel, a arañarla, a jugar con su cuerpo. No fue sino hasta que escucho un pequeño grito ahogado escapar de la garganta de su novio que se dio cuenta de que lo estaba quemando con su roce.

Desabotono la camisa de Bel, dejando ver las quemaduras con marcas de uñas y huellas dactilares que estaban grabadas en su piel.

-Lo siento, yo…-

-No te disculpes.-Interrumpió el vampiro. –Me encanta que me quemes…- El pelirosa acerco su rostro al del muchacho de fuego, buscando llegar nuevamente a sus labios y satisfacer su ansia de besos.

No pudieron, sin embargo, continuar con su apasionado ritual, pues en el instante preciso en que sus labios se juntaron de nuevo, Bel escucho –gracias a su híper sensitivo oído de vampiro, el familiar sonido de botas en la escalera.

Aparto a su novio rápidamente y le hizo una señal para que se oculte. Lumiere no entendió a lo que se refería, pero decidió igual esconderse debajo de la cama, presintiendo que algo malo pasaba. El sonido de pasos se hizo mas intenso hasta que por fin estuvo junto a su puerta. A través del agujero, se podía ver vagamente a una figura con un vestido negro.

La figura golpeo la puerta.

-Voy a la fiesta. Si quieres ir, te veré allí.- Fue lo único que necesito decir, y con la misma rapidez con la que llego, la reina vampiro se retiro escaleras abajo. Unos minutos después, ya había abandonado el Dulce castillo.

Belcebú no respondió. Se limito a dejar salir un suspiro aliviado mientras se acostaba en la enormitud de su cama real. Sintió el movimiento de la cama mientras su novio salía de debajo de la misma y se colocaba junto a el.

-Eso mato el entusiasmo, ¿eh?- Dijo, cerrando los ojos, avergonzado ante la posibilidad de que los descubrieran a ambos en la cama… y las posibles complicaciones posteriores.

-¿Qué?- Chillo Lumiere. – ¡Oh no, claro que no, hoy me toca a mi ir arriba!- Grito, mientras se abalanzaba sobre el príncipe vampiro y comenzaba a morder su cuello vigorosamente, mientras sus manos volvían a recorrer su pecho y su espalda baja, dejando las ya conocidas y placenteras quemaduras.

Sin tener nada que objetar (o más bien, sin tener ningún deseo o buena razón para objetar por la situación), el pelirosa se dejo tocar por su joven novio, mordiendo su labio inferior para callar sus extasiados gemidos…

La alarma del reloj de Lumiere dio la hora exacta, provocando que el príncipe fuego se alejara rápidamente de su amante, dejándolo visiblemente fastidiado.

-Ups, ¡lo siento! Tengo que irme. ¡Es hora de la fiesta!-

-Si si, ya se…-Bufeo Belcebú. Odiaba que lo dejen esperando. Y Lumiere lo sabe bien. Mientras peinaba su cabello, le dedico una mirada de "lo lamento mucho" a su pareja en la cama.

Belcebú bufeo. No podía enojarse con el rostro de su novio. Era biológicamente imposible. Con un movimiento rápido, abrió el enorme ventanal junto a su cama y le hizo un gesto para que se fuera, que todo estaba perdonado.

-Oye... ¿vendrás a la fiesta verdad?-Los dos jóvenes se miraron por un instante, peleando sus intenciones con la mirada. Bel desearía, más que nada, no ir. Sabe que no es bienvenido en el hogar de su novio, al menos no por su _padre_, sobre quien giraba la fiesta en cuestión.

Pero también sabe que se sentirá peor si se queda amargándose en su cuarto, encerrado solo con sus pensamientos y sus muchos experimentos científicos.

Y claro, hay que mencionar también que Lumiere cree que mientras mas tiempo pase cerca de su familia, más pronto se arreglaran las cosas. _Que ingenuo, _piensa Bel sobre aquella relajada actitud de su novio, pero no puede dejar de darle el gusto.

-Si, si iré. Me juntare con mi mama allí y arreglare las cosas con ella.- _Dejando que ella se disculpe, claro._

-¡ASOMBROSO!- Se lanzo al cuello de su novio, abrazándolo con una fuerza tal que le rompería los huesos a cualquier criatura mortal.

-¡Te veré allí!-Se subió a la cama, listo para saltar por la ventana en cualquier instante.

-Si lo que sea… ¿pero podrías pegarte una ducha antes? Apestas muy mal.- El calor de las llamas del príncipe fuego casi le quema el rostro: su cabello se incendio en furia.

-¡JAMAS!- Lanzo un grito furioso y abandono la habitación pegando un salto sobre Bel (quien estaba enterrado lo mas posible en el colchón) y cayo en picada hacia el suelo, mientras vaciaba sus pulmones gritando. -¡EL AGUA ES PARA LOS LOSERS!-

Bel llevo sus manos a su rostro. No necesito mirar por la ventana para saber que su novio ya había aterrizado y se encontraba dando saltos con dirección al reino del fuego.

Se preocupaba, más bien, de cómo arreglar las cosas con su madre. Ella era testaruda. Él, un sabelotodo. Tal vez ninguno de los dos se disculpe.

_Espero que solo estando allí ya se calmen las cosas _pensó, _si todo sigue igual, pretenderé sentirme apenado. Usare solución salina para llorar y le daré una mirada de cachorro a mi mama, y todo estará tranquilo. _

Pensó aliviado, mientras se dirigía al baño a "pegarse una ducha", avanzando entre pizarrones llenos de formulas químicas, tubos de ensayo y matraces desperdigados por el piso, y viejos experimentos fallidos agolpados en un rincón del cuarto.

_Necesito mi propio laboratorio._


	2. Chapter 2

El Castillo del Fuego –o castillo "Soleado" como suelen llamarlo los que viven muy cerca, pues a cada hora del día desprende un destello de luz matutina, yace en el punto exacto donde se encuentran el Reino del Fuego y las Tierras de verde. A la izquierda, crece una inmensidad de pasto, del más verde que se pueda imaginar, extendiéndose hacia el horizonte donde acaba en el Dulce Reino. A la derecha, un río de lava y llamas se abre paso por la tierra, quemando todo lo que pueda crecer cerca de el dejando un camino de cenizas alrededor.

Más allá del río, solo hay llamas.

Nadie esta del todo confortable en el castillo. Las criaturas de fuego sienten el clima demasiado fresco; las de carne, dulce o similares, sienten un calor veraniego del más intenso que hay. Ni siquiera sus habitantes llegan a sentirse totalmente cómodos, excepto tal vez por el Príncipe del Fuego.

Y Bel tampoco se siente cómodo. No solo por el calor: lo físico es lo de menos. Es por las miradas inquisidoras sobre su cuello. Los cortesanos y empleados del castillo, las mucamas y mayordomos lo miran y cuestionan, murmuran a sus espaldas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿No estaba vetado del castillo? Y frases similares le llegaban a sus oídos.

Corrió, intentando sacarse las miradas de encima como quien intenta sacarse un puñado de insectos que tratan de beber tu sangre.

_Malditos insectos, _pensó. Floto, sin notarlo, hasta su madre. Ambos intercambiaron miradas un momento, sin decirse nada. Fue cuando el joven se disculpo para retirarse que Marceline lo tomo del brazo.

-Oye.- Le dijo con total seriedad. Bel le lanzo una mirada amenazante, preparando una respuesta ante uno de sus famosos regaños. –Lo siento.- La expresión de la vampira se suavizo rápidamente. Autentico remordimiento (o quizás solo culpa bien disfrazada, a Bel no le interesa) se lee en su mirada.

-Esta bien.-

-No, no lo esta. Escucha, me pelee con tu mama hace un rato y estaba furiosa. No debí enfadarme contigo por haber pegado a mentita al techo.- _Ah si, mi experimento de ultra goma… ya me había olvidado, _pensó Bel, pero no dijo nada. Relajo sus músculos y tranquilizo su semblante. Quería que su madre viera que el también podía ceder. –A decir verdad, ¿esta mejor así no? No molesta tanto.- La reina vampiro rió suavemente y su hijo le devolvió la risa. Todo volvía a estar tranquilo.

En el salón, la fiesta comenzaba a _encenderse_. Los invitados bailan frenéticamente unos con otros, mientras un grupo de empleados cuelgan carteles con leyendas como "Bienvenidos a casa" o "¡GRANDES AVENTUREROS!" o el mejor de todos "Que bueno que no perdiste el otro brazo". Lastima que ese lo acabaron descolgando por orden de la Reina Flama, por considerarlo "de mal gusto".

Junto a ella, su hijo Lumiere bailaba ocasionalmente con los invitados, esta vez sin el gorro en su cabeza, dejando ver su largo cabello anaranjado. El gorro estaba colgado en una silla, parcialmente quemado por haber perdido sus propiedad ignifugas después de tanto _uso _que el príncipe le dio. La Reina tomo el gorro sin que su hijo lo notara, probablemente para arreglarlo antes de que el note lo deteriorado que esta y lo pueda seguir usando.

Sintiendo el peso de su mirada, la Reina Flama se dio vuelta y vio a Bel y le sonrío, guiñándole un ojo.

_Al menos ella no me odia… extraño._

Vio a su novio intentando sacar manzanas de un barril en llamas solo con la boca. Lumiere también lo vio, y le dedico una sonrisa llena de manzana.

_Idiota adorable…_

-Sabes...- Volvió a hablar Marceline. –Tu madre y yo estuvimos hablando. Ella puede ser necia, pero al final del día es una persona centrada y lógica, y todo eso. Ya se le pasara el enojo. –Bel fingió no oír a su madre, concentrándose en los globos, serpentinas y carteles rojos, amarillos y _azules_ que decoraban la sala del castillo. –Y la Reinita flama ya no esta enojada.- Ambos vieron a la mencionada reina, con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro, cociendo con aguja e hilo ignifugo el gorro del joven príncipe. –A tu madre se le pasara el enojo cuando ya sabes quien se disculpe, y el tampoco estará enojado para siempre. Menos con Bonnibel. Son exes, ¿sabias?- Bel miro asqueado a su mama. Ya tenia sospechas, pero el confirmarlo le daba mas asco del que podía soportar.- Así que al final, podrás estar con tu noviecito sin que las gentes hablen a tus espaldas.-

El pálido rostro de Bel se torno de un profundo tono rojo. Su madre no pudo sino reír. –Gracias, mama.- La reina vampiro soltó su característica carcajada.

-No hay de que.- Deposito un beso en la frente del muchacho, quien no tardo en ruborizarse todavía más y rezar a Glob por que nadie lo haya visto.

De repente el aire se puso mas tenso. La gente comenzó a susurrar. "¿Esta aquí?" "¿Alguien lo vio?" "¿Como es físicamente? ¡Nunca lo he visto!" y frases similares se volaban por el aire.

Una familiar vocecita, alegre y llena de inocencia, llamo la atención del joven. Junto a una de las puertas laterales, escondida entre una cortina oscura y un estandarte, su otra madre, Bonnibel, intentaba pasar desapercibida llevando una capucha rosada en la cabeza y encorvándose lo más posible para que nadie viera su rostro. En sus brazos, llevaba un bulto envuelto en una frazada con el símbolo real del Dulce Reino. Llegaba a ver una cabecita con largo cabello rosado que salía de la manta.

Bel la saludo, pensando en lo que Marceline le había dicho. Solo le quedaba esperar que el pleito no dure mucho. Y al ver a su madre oculta en el rincón, esperando la llegada del festejado, supo que así seria. La dulce Reina le hizo un gesto para guardar silencio, y no hubo más comunicación entre ambos esa noche.

Un escalofrío helado recorrió la espalda de Bel. Unos varoniles y orgullosos latidos llegaban a sus oídos a través de la puerta.

¿_Te tomaste tu tiempo no?_

El latido era tan intenso que parecía audible –y quizás que así sea, pues todos los presentes guardaron silencio inmediato, esperando, mientras unos debiluchos empleados del castillo abrían la gigantesca puerta.

-Además seria una pena que no pudieras venir mas seguido.- Susurro Marceline en su oído, siseando con su lengua. -Después de todo, el es tu padrino.-

La puerta fue abierta de par en par por unos poderosos brazos. En el umbral, un gigante de pecho inflado con un solo brazo musculoso cubierto en vendas que dejaba ver un tatuaje de un perro levantando el pulgar, y con otro brazo mecánico con complejos mecanismos (que, pensó Bel, parecían provenir del Dulce reino) se alzaba glorioso. Lleva con orgullo varias cicatrices de batalla y una gema roja como rodillera en su pierna izquierda. Toda su ropa era azul, excepto por un gorro de conejo en su cabeza, que dejaba ver un simple mechón de cabello rubio. Junto a el, un viejo pero aun vital perro –muy similar al tatuaje de su compañero, agitaba su mano para saludar a todos los presentes.

La multitud estallo en gritos de alegría. Todos –siendo la Reina Flama y el Príncipe Fuego los primeros, corrieron a abrazar a los héroes, quienes recibieron los halagos y besos con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo se.-

La multitud enloqueció en felicidad y gritos. Pronto algunos invitados comenzaron a bailar frenéticamente mientras otros instigaban a los aventureros sobre su viaje. Todo era pura emoción en el castillo…

Finn el humano había regresado a casa.

* * *

Y termino. Que les parecio? Se entiende el tiempo del relato (porque suelo tener problemas con eso e intercalo pasado y presente de manera medio confusa...).

Con los PJ, quise acentuar la ambigua moralidad de Bel, asi como su parentesco con su mama Marcy (en lo medio malvado) y su mama Bonny (en lo inteligente). El nombre creo que queda para el fic futuro, me gusta Belcebu Bubblegum Abadeer.. aunque tambien pense en hacerlo Belcebu Abadeer Bubblegum, asi le podian decir BABsy de apodo :P jajaja. Lo del pelo rosa... no me convence... ahora creo que le quedaria mejor un cabello color rojo pero bien sangre :P

Lumiere... su nombre no me convence. Es frances y significa Luz... tambien pense en Lucce (Luz en italiano), Torch (antorcha en ingles), Jack (por las Jack ´o´ Lantern), Soleil (Sol), Spark (chispa) o Kenneth ("nacido del fuego")... pero ninguno me convence de sobremanera... Jaja ya pensare mas! Y quize acentuar su parentesco con su padre jeje.

Como dato extra, la descripcion de Finn es basada en como aparece el Finn del futuro en el comic de hora de aventura (Nº 9). La historia transcurre 17-18 años en el futuro, y calculemos que POR AHORA son ambos adolescentes casi adultos (en el fic final, Bel tendra 15 y Lumiere 12) Y el castillo Soleado se encuentra en el punto donde Finn, Jake y Arcoiris hacen su picnic en "mis dos personas favoritas".

Bueno y no tengo nada mas que aclarar, jaja, solo que espero que les haya gustado y subire mi nuevo fic dle futuro!... aunque no muy pronto porque estoy con parciales en la facultad y todo... pero les avisare cuando!

Lex.


End file.
